bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reaper
Dāku Hoshoku (ダーク捕食, Daaku Hoshoku, Lit translation, "Dark Predator,") also known by his moniker, The Reaper (死神 Shinigami), is a Hankami and a enigmatic paradoxial figure. As the four remaining sibblings of Dāku's are trying to bring about their Utopia which would in a sense bring armageddon to the known spirit realms and the World of the Living, Dāku seeks to disrupt their plans and cause chaos within both the World of the Living and the Spirit Realms, thus making him the antithesis of their known existance. Appearance: The Reaper has a tall, daunting, muscular body, showing off just how much sheer physical and spiritual strength he possesses as a Hankami. He has a ghastly pale complexion, from which matches his silver white hair which surprisingly reaches down past his waist and could be seen touching his thighs, draping over his shoulders at reclining positions and his brow is combed away, only the bangs running across his silver lashes and brows when the wind blows or during rapid motion. He has angular, sharp brows that are above unusual green-blue irises with cat-like pupils that stretch vertically across his eye, dialating at times of stress or anger. The Reaper's attire includes that of a pair of metal pauldrons, made of his naturally strong Shinsei energy, which rest overtop his high collar, matte black trenchcoat that draps over a mismatch black sleeveless shirt, opened up near his pectoral and sternum areas bare, with the few clasps on his trenchcoat securely fastened with the rest hanging loose. He often wears a pair of black gloves. He can also be seen wearing thick, black pants that are a hybrid of cargo pants, leggings, and a built-in european cuirass made of the same material as the metal pauldrons. He also sports open flapped boots, with silver clasps and metal toe edges. Personality: The Reaper can be described as anything, its anything but good, but carnality to its extreme. The Reaper desires all and craves even more, something that had led previously in a era where The Reaper persuaded many spiritual beings and even his own kin to wage a war that lasted for milennium before it ended with almost the extinction of the Hankami itself, just showing how far his goals and desires take him to the near ends of madness. The Reaper doesn't have any morality to speak of, but merely toys with emotions and pysche of beings, very crafty at manipulating emotions within individuals, often going as far as drowning them with empath waves to the point of brainwashing them and using them to his own ends. Thus said, he views all spirit beings as a means to an end, whether its to die or bring him pleasure or aid his ascendence to glory and power, he will use them to his own ends. The Reaper has had a longlasting passionate relationship with the Hankami sister of his known as the Punisher, having been born a similar, cruel entrance into the world being nearly parallel to hers. But if anything, he does not fill with love but of sheer lust and desire, for both her presence and her power has always been on his mind as he tempts, seduces, and suades her, he is the most knowledgable of her own weaknesses and strengths than any of her Hankami breathren would know. Despite his the sheer desire he has for his Hankami sister, he would not think twice to abandon her to save his own life or use her to his own end. His relationship with that of the Monitor has been that of distaste, finding him a mere annoyance and steadfast thorn that's remained in his side since the beginning of his birth, and has always found his reasons elusive, thus, irritating him to the point of sheer rage upon his presence, though he has learned to cope with the desire to split him into many pieces. The Slayer has always been a source of entertainment for himself. Despite the Slayer's cool, calm personality he displays most of the time on the surface, the Reaper has always found ways to press his buttons and manipulate his hot-headed nature against him, making him as susceptible as anyone with hot temperments. He also has felt a superiority over the Slayer, finding that every time they clashed blades alone, the Slayer has yet to make a single scratch on his body, though it is unclear who is stronger in swordsmanship. The Melody is that of sheer disgust, finding that his pleasant nature and goodwill towards spiritual beings and mortals alike to be something of revolting, almost hypocritical in his own mind. Thus, he mentally blocks off his visage, ignoring him whenever he rises from whatever hole he lurks in. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Overwhelming Shinsei: The Reaper, outside of the prophecied four Hankami sibblings to bring about a new age through the Plinian Construction, has one of the most inconceivably powerful Shinsei power. So much so, anyone caught within it will either wither and despair, die from normal wounds, or even become "addicted" to his presence as shown to his mere presence to the Punisher. Even strong-willed opponents could be brought into a state of trembling and fear, as his killing intent is nigh unchallengable compared to most beings' attempt to replicate that tactic. Corrupting Aura: Those who don't have tremendous willpower and Shinsei can fall prey to this affect. The Reaper constantly exudes any number of depraved or degraded empath waves into beings nearby, effecting their mind and body at once from nearly being by him. When trying to seduce someone, the Reaper exudes a number of empath waves that can mentally override any cognitive blocks or awareness, causing them to mentally become unbalanced while physically channeling their hormones. This technique was used against the Punisher during their first reunion, as his mere presence exuded a intoxicating sensation within her upon meeting her again. Using a death glare upon invoking a "killing intent" towards targets, this can physically lock all joints within the body or bodies of his prey, while also disabling any form of adrenaline rush while filling their being with dread and fear. Anyone who can stand it passively, will feel a pained migraine running through their skin and head briefly before their body adapts to it, though few in existance can. Using it tactfully, the Reaper can forcefully use Shinsei energy to its maximum potential and break the bonds of both Shinsei or Spiritrons, and turn them to his will. Though few have seen this tactic, the Reaper possesses adept control over corrupting the bonds of Shinsei and Spiritual Energy alike. Shinsei Constructs: Because of Shinsei's adaptable nature, any skilled user such as the Hankami could construct solidified objects. This can be anything from animated objects such as extraneous limbs or creatures, all stemmed from the user's will and thoughts. Dark Shinsei users could possibly use their constructs to devestatingly destructive capabilities, such as have inhuman strength seperate from the user itself or powerful penetrative abilities. The Reaper showed to construct elongated mouths, with enough biting power to counter the Monitor's extraneous limbs created by Shinsei. The resulted destruction of the Shinsei constructs could be detonated with a wide radius affect, as shown to take out nearly a city block radius from its mere blood splattering around the city they fought in. Shinsei Cloak: Using Shinsei energy adeptly, the Reaper is able to totally close off his presence to any form of detection, may it be Spiritual or any form of Ethreal sensory. He was able to use this ability to totally hide his presence from a number of Soul Reapers when the Punisher was within the Mausoleum as well as sneak up on the Monitor's presence. Incredible Speed: As a Hankami, the Reaper possessed incredible speed, even outside of using Hankami fast-movement technique. His speed was great enough, that timed right with the strength of his swing, he could replicate a cutting edge that's as molten hot as a precision based laser, able to leave searing scorch marks within superstructers with ease. He can also move from one point to the next with nearly no registering of a visible point, as seen when he moved in to attack the Monitor. Incredible Strength: The Reaper possesses incredible strength, rivaling that of his Hankami brothers the Monitor, the Slayer, and the Nihilist. He displayed this by clashing blades against the Monitor, having the ability to stand toe to toe with one of the most powerfully proclaimed Hankami who had been renowned for his own personal strength, with relative ease. Upon using his praised sword technique, the "God Slicer", he was physically able to not only wrend a twister that was sucking up a large portion of a city and earth apart, further more splitting the sky's clouds and burying a mile long and deep trench within the city, while laying a mortal blow upon the Monitor's chest. Legendary Swordsmanship: The Reaper, as legends foretell, was regarded for his mythical and powerful use of his sword, able to cut swaths through enemies and cities alike, saying only few within the Hankami kindred could rival such skill. It is said the Reaper has studied and adapted his personal swordsmanship to every style he's encountered, besting each and every art within the blade known to man. His Moniker as the Reaper was said to be so great, that he fought off one of the former generation Head Captains to a standstill, regarding the Soul Reaper's Head Captain title to be the only one worthy of his notice. Equipment/Paraphenilia: In progress... Shinsei Weapom: In progress... Behind the scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): In progress...